This invention relates to digital communications systems and more particularly to automatic phasing circuits incorporated therein.
The general requirements of an automatic phasing circuit is to automatically reconcile an arbitrary phase difference between an external clock of an external interface circuit and the internal clock of an internal interface circuit where the clocks have the same frequency but the phase difference, although fixed, is arbitrary or unknown. If the arbitrary phase difference between the external and internal clocks is not reconciled, then the digital data will have bit errors and violations of bit count integrity.